


if i let him out of sight for just one night (he'll be back again tomorrow)

by Guggi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Loves Thor, Character Growth, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, communication is important yall, it's 2012 and they all live in the Avengers Tower ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: “You and I have very different priorities at times, Doctor Banner,” Tony quibbed, suddenly breaking the long-standing silence between them.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok at this point I'm just blatantly stealing Calby lyrics to fuel my Thunderscience plotbunnies. Title taken again from 'Burnout'. How about I just do one fic per line from now on^^
> 
> Enjoy!

“You and I have very different priorities at times, Doctor Banner,” Tony quibbed, suddenly breaking the long-standing silence between them. 

“Elaborate,” came the offended party’s hesitant reply. They’d been working for hours - weeks, possibly even months, overall - in deep concentration, with very little else going on in the world around them. At least as far as the two of them had been concerned. 

Tony spoke before he gave himself a chance to choose his next words carefully. “It just seems like-- No, wait, I mean maybe you should-- Erm, I’ve observed that--” He waved his hand in the air, mentally erasing the former attempts at starting what he was certain would become a rather delicate conversation. Bruce listened patiently. 

“What I wanted to say,” Tony started after a few seconds. “Is that if  _ I _ had a fit demi-god waiting for me in bed, I wouldn’t spend all day and night holed up in a workshop.” There. It was out now. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Don’t take this the wrong way, champ, but you don’t want the marriage turning sour after, what, five months? Due to unfulfilled needs, so to speak.” 

Bruce scoffed at the insinuation. “Hah! Tony, I can assure you, I am in no way neglecting my marital obligations. So to speak.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I  _ am _ saying so! And I’ll have you know, that I’m the only person currently in the room who’s suitable enough to  _ say so _ .” 

Tony held up both hands in a sign of surrender. “You’re right. ‘s not my place to say.” Backing off, he picked up the pliers to continue working in silence once more. 

Bruce shook his head, the sample on the table in front of him still lying untouched. He hadn’t failed to look after his husband. Thor came by the lab nearly every day to ask about their progress, help where he could, fetch them things or nap on the couch in the corner. They had a great time! 

He had been by this very day. Sure, he might have seemed somewhat restless, walking around and fiddling with things, but that’s because he’s Thor. That’s just who he is! And Bruce couldn’t possibly love him any more than he already did. 

Admittedly, it was getting late now. Way past midnight, were he to wager a qualified guess, which means Thor must be asleep by now. Alone. Just like last night, the night before that and the night before that… Bruce exhaled deeply in an attempt to stop that particular train of thought. There’s never been any complaints or bad blood between them, why would it start now? A fairytale marriage theirs was, really. Thor knew Bruce had plenty of work in the lab and Bruce was well aware that Thor still had Asgardian obligations even if he was no longer the ruler. 

But, honestly, all these unforeseen and intrusive thoughts about Thor made Bruce eager to see him again. To look into those heterochromous eyes, run his hand through the still short hair or feel his skin tingle under Thor’s tender touches. 

Deciding enough was enough in regards to experiments and results, he rubbed his eyes and shed the coat, placing it on a hook by the door. Tony, who hadn’t been paying much attention to his own labour, waved an absentminded goodbye. 

Luckily, he didn’t turn on the lights back home, as the calm and steady breathing slowly revealed the sleeping figure on their bed. Bruce undressed down to his t-shirt and boxers, crawling quietly under the soft covers. He lay next to Thor for a bit, propped up on one elbow with a fond look on his face. Bruce kissed his temple carefully before settling down himself, only just noticing his husband’s faint stir. 

When the new day dawned, Bruce woke up first. As usual. He was up and about, fed and showered well ahead of Thor and, as experience told him, he wouldn’t be cracking his eyes open for another two hours at least. So Bruce told himself he really had no other option than to head for the workshop.

Like him, it seems Tony was up and at it early, as well. He nodded a ‘hello’, focus swiftly returning to the mass of metals in front of him. Bruce found it hard to get back in the zone, ending up spending hours just fiddling mindlessly with whatever he could find. 

At around eleven somebody pushed the door opener on the other side, waiting for it to let them in. Bruce knew who would appear from behind it. He smiled at Thor the moment he stepped in, hair still damp and a fragrance of sea minerals and citrus following behind him. 

“My love,” Thor took his place on the other side of the table, hands grasping the corners. Suspiciously enough, Tony’s work came to a halt that very minute. 

“Hi, Thor,” Bruce put his hand on top of his lover’s. “I’m sorry I was gone before you woke up. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“No, it’s fine, I guess I’m used to that now. I merely wished to check on you and your whereabouts. But,” a lopsided smile danced on his lips, “here you are.” 

“Here I am,” Bruce agreed. “As always.” 

“As always,” Thor echoed, nodding to himself as his eyes sought away from Bruce to scan the cluttered surroundings. Not much progress had been made since he was here last. 

“D’ya want to help with something?” Bruce asked expectantly. “We have several tables that need to be cleared for the next round.” 

“No,” Thor shook his head. “Or, what I meant was, I have other obligations for now. I’m sorry to disappoint.” 

“Oh, no, no! It’s alright. We’ll manage,” Bruce motioned toward Tony who stood up straight, idly wiping away some oil on the counter in his best attempt to look busy and preoccupied. 

“Very well. So, perhaps I’ll see you tonight then.” 

“Yeah, yeah, certainly,” Bruce nodded. A quickly exchanged kiss, and Thor was gone again. 

Tony drummed his fingers on the table. “You good there, bud?” 

“Huh? I’m good, yes.” 

“So, all that? That was just how you normally communicate?” 

“Tony, what are you talking about?” Bruce was getting exasperated with this. Why did Tony have such a strong urge to meddle where everything was fine? 

“Bruce. Good Lord Almighty in Heaven and His uncle, you really don’t get it, do you?” 

“Get it?”

“Yes! I don’t know if you noticed, but Blondie didn’t exactly float in here on cloud nine with hearts in his eyes, and thanking you for a wonderful night last night.” 

“That’s enough! Please,” Bruce all but begged. “Not that it’s any of you business, but no, we haven’t had time to be all over each other lately--”

“A-ha!”

“But! This is not something I wish to discuss with you,” Bruce finished. There. That should put a stop to that. 

“I understand,” Tony held up his hands. “But let me just say this--”

“Tony--”

“Just this little thing. No more on the subject, ever. I promise.” 

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. “Go on, then.” 

  
“Love is not something you have the time for, it’s something you  _ take _ time for.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘Love is not something you have the time for, it’s something you  _ take _ time for.’  _

Bruce huffed. Oldest advice in the book. What did Tony know about his relationship with Thor anyway? The bundle of keys he carried made a loud  _ clang! _ as they came into contact with the marble counter located to the left in their entryway. He didn’t even try to keep the noise to a minimum. 

Thor came into view in the dim light from the bedroom, wearing only boxers and a hoodie. The soles of his bare feet tread softly on the hard floor as he padded toward Bruce, head tilted somewhat to the left. “Stark dismissed you earlier tonight?” 

“I put in a request and it was approved,” Bruce said, chuckling. “Let me just get a few things done and I’ll be ready to join you.” He hoped Thor understood the hidden meaning, but his husband merely nodded, ghost of a smile playing on his lips and eyes cast downward. 

He found Thor in bed as expected. Fully dressed, though. 

Oh. 

A thought struck him. Maybe Thor wanted  _ him _ to-- Bruce smiled. He could do that, no problem. Crawling under the covers, Bruce palmed a defined thigh, heated up by comfy blankets. Thor shifted in his seat. 

_ Already squirming under my very touch _ , Bruce complimented himself. Used to working with his hands all his life, handling delicate matters, it hadn’t been long before Thor had laid praise upon praise on him, endlessly commending his skillful fingers in the hazy afterglow. 

“Bruce, my love. Could you--”

“Yeah?” Licking his lips, Bruce tugged on the sleeve of Thor’s warm hoodie, urging his arms up for easier access.  _ Anything for you, my prince. My god. My everything.  _

It suddenly hit Bruce how long it’s been since last time. Last time they fell asleep at the same time, cuddled close in each other’s arms. Last time they shared an unrushed meal together, just the two of them. Last time they--

“Could you pass me my book? It’s beneath yours on your table.” 

Stopping abruptly, Bruce stared back at Thor for a couple of silent seconds. “Uh, sure,” he whispered before leaning back and handing him the desired item. 

Thor scooted over, distancing himself further from Bruce. It was barely an inch, but to Bruce it might as well have been a mile. Separated by a wide canyon. Filled with muddy water. And hungry piranhas. 

He didn’t know if he slept that night. Thor was gone in the morning, so he must have dozed off even if it felt like he’d spent the entire night staring at the ceiling, his mind unnervingly empty of thoughts. 

On the kitchen counter lay a note, written in haste. 

_ I let you sleep in _

_ See you later _

No small heart above the i. No ‘Love you a bunch!’ or ‘Let us together gaze at eternity, my one.’ Not even a little winky smiley; Thor’s personal subtle promise of a very good time to come. 

_ Damn you, Tony _ . 

No! No, no, no. Bruce couldn’t let one failed night ruin his mood or - even worse - make him question his marriage. He wouldn’t. 

But it wasn’t just one night, was it? How long had this been going on for? Weeks, most likely. Tony just had that pull on you. Once a new project came within reach, you couldn’t just take a few days off in the middle of their time consuming endeavours. Especially not with their current one, so close to finishing and even closer to succeeding. 

Thor understood. He always had. There was no resentment between them. 

Was there? 

Bruce couldn’t hide his sporadic moments of disconcertion in the lab, much less the abandoned look that painted his face an unhealthy tone of gray. Unsurprisingly, Tony took notice. 

“Alright, I’ve let you wallow in self-pity long enough now.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “Spit it out.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Tony rolled his eyes in that  _ please-believe-me-that-I-love-you-Bruce-I-really-do-but-I-simply- _

_ cannot-stand-here-on-the-sidelines-while-you-continue-to-mess-up-your-home-life _ way. Or perhaps it was just regular exhaustion. 

“Bruce,” Tony started. He was genuinely going over everything in his brain, picking and choosing the wisest and least offensive phrases. “You’re clearly unwell.” He held up both hands as a sign to please let him speak uninterrupted, before the expected protest would occur. “I don’t think you should be here with me everyday.”

“I want to finish this just as much as you do, Ton--” 

“I could use a break as well. Or I could work on one of the other seven hundred things I have lying around. My point is,” he rubbed his temples, “that I care about you. I care about Mullet with the Mallet. And I care about the two of you, together.” He connected his hands in front of himself, hooking his index fingers together like a link in a chain. 

Bruce’s smile only showed on one side of his mouth. He took off his glasses, mindlessly adjusted them and put them back on. This was quickly turning into a delicate situation. Not somewhere he found himself at ease. Never had. 

“So what are you  _ really _ saying here?” 

Tony cleared his throat. “I guess what I’m saying is go home, focus all your energy on that hunky husband of yours, wine and dine him and shag all night long ‘til neither of you can walk straight.” 

_ So much for delicacy. _

Bruce wasn’t as opposed to the idea as in the beginning. Spending time with Thor was certainly never a chore and Lord knows they both needed it now. It was just that little nagging feeling at the back of his mind, that Tony was the one to tell him which didn’t quite sit right with Bruce. He should know that himself. He should have seen the signs, the lack of enthusiasm, the--

“Hey, hey! Buddy, I can hear the gears grinding in that head of yours from all the way over here. Get going!” 

Bruce shook his head to clear it of thoughts. Disastrous thoughts. Turning around to rid himself of the lab coat and walking toward the exit, he stopped in his tracks and looked back at Tony, a sudden timidness to his features. “Thank you.” It came out as a mere whisper. 

“Don’t mention it.”

“No, Tony, I mean it. Thank you. I am unbelievably ashamed of my own ignorance.” 

“Look, I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal. Yet. I just wanted to make you aware before it became a problem.” 

“I know,” Bruce nodded. “I’m still ashamed, though.” 

Tony laughed. “I expect nothing less.” 

When Bruce arrived home, he immediately kicked off his shoes and went searching for Thor. He wasn’t there. Great. Spending time alone with his thoughts was not exactly what Bruce wanted to right now. 

He fell heavily on the couch and reluctantly let his mind wander to the early days of their relationship. How they’d tour the quiet streets in the afternoons, stopping for breaks at a café where they quickly became regulars. They would cuddle up on the sizable couch at night after cooking together or ordering out, discussing the news or watching dull movies until midnight struck. He’d run on too little sleep without a complaint after a night spent endlessly worshipping his very own Adonis. 

And now? Now they hadn’t even had a proper conversation for days. Had they even kissed this week? He didn’t know. And how sad that made him was almost indescribable. 

Bruce realised now. Of course he did. He had laid all his focus on work, leaving Thor to his own vices, thinking he was perfectly happy. That this was just how it was supposed to be, not second-guessing anything. Truth is, this is nowhere near how Bruce wanted it to be. He wanted their old pleasures back, the carefree sunlit days, the amount of time he could spend just observing Thor, lavishing him with his attentions. 

He just wanted his husband back. 

For a while, Bruce lay on the couch, one leg dangling beside it, swinging back and forth, back and forth, again and again. Thor didn’t grace him with his presence until much later, when he came through the front door in an uncharacteristic hushed way and spotted Bruce, asleep, sprawled out on the furniture. 

He startled awake as Thor went to put a soft blanket over him, staring directly into his eyes. Had those eyes changed? They used to be so loving and adoring, looking at Bruce as if he was the very center of the world. Now they seemed concerned, perhaps curious at best. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Thor?” Bruce rubbed his eyes. The left side of his face was full of lines from his sleeve, scrunched up beneath him. “I didn’t hear you come home.” 

“It’s alright, I tried my best to be quiet.” He brushed a wayward curl from Bruce’s forehead. “Join me in the kitchen tonight?” His smile was both careful and hopeful. 

Bruce shook his head. “Let’s order from somewhere. Later.” He sat up, making room for Thor next to him. He took the cue and sat down. 

Thor took his hand. “Your mood has changed.” 

Bruce didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. But this whole situation he found them in was too absurd not to bark out a slightly too loud laugh at Thor’s purely unintended understatement. “Sorry,” he covered his mouth with a hand. “No, sorry, honey. It wasn’t meant like that.” 

Luckily, Thor didn’t look offended. Only surprised. “I’ve had a horrible day. A horrible week more like, and I’m positive that you have too,” Bruce elaborated. “Right?” 

Thor was taken aback by his husband’s words. This was very sudden and not how he’d planned their interaction. “I wished to speak to you tonight, that’s true. Only now I fear you have more urgent matters in your heart, if I’m correct.” 

Bruce straightened his back. “Depends. Did you want to talk about my blatant neglect of our cohabitation? ‘Cause then we’re on the same page.” 

“ _ Your  _ neglect?” Thor squinted as if deep in thought. “Absolutely not.  _ I’m _ the one who’s at fault. I’ve shown no interest in your work and left you to seek friendship and comfort with Tony.” 

“Huh?” 

“I admit, my patience had run its course yesterday and my spirits low, but it was immature of me to turn away from you without an explanation. And I hope for your forgiveness.” 

“Now hold up, I’m still a little confused here. You thought you were the problem all along?” Bruce did what he always did when too many thoughts overwhelmed him, and took off his glasses to scratch his forehead and pinch the bridge of his nose. Thor looked at him fondly, already used to Bruce’s many habits. Those habits could hold his attention for far too long. 

He looked back at Bruce when his glasses were back on their designated spot. “I handled my bottled up emotions wrong and for that I apologise.” 

“Well, I apologise too. I’m sorry it took Tony telling me before I realised, I should have been more mature myself.” 

They both sat in silence for a minute or two, studying the other. So they had both been wrong. Bruce could work with that. He was the first to break the silence after bending over and placing his head in his hands. “This is a horrible way to start our marriage.” 

Thor’s calming hand stroked his back. “No, this is the perfect way to start our marriage! We have cause to talk things through now, instead of little problems like that nagging at the back of our minds until we’re old and gray.” He smiled broadly. 

Bruce grinned. “You’re right. You always are.” 

Thor shrugged with a playful and smug expression. “Almost.” 

“No, you are. Always right, always good and always perfect.” 

“I’m certainly not!” 

“You are!”

“Am not!” 

Bruce laughed affectionately and whispered under his breath. “Are too.” A kiss was pressed on his cheek, chaste at first quickly developing to hungry and yearning when Thor moved and their lips met at last. “I promise to do better,” Bruce said between needy movements. 

“I promise to do best,” Thor wrapped both his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. “Let’s start by going someplace fancy and expensive. Where waiters pull out your chairs and the table contains far too many forks and knives.” 

Chuckling, Bruce couldn’t help but agree. “Let’s.” 

Walking hand in hand down the busy street, wearing their finest clothes, Bruce couldn’t get his eyes off Thor as he keenly looked from restaurant to restaurant, trying to decide where they should go. Neither could he keep his eyes off him as they sat opposite each other in the best place in Manhattan. And especially not when Thor made the funniest face as his main course consisting of what was essentially a small piece of meat, two carrots and a potato prepped in the most expensive manner possible was placed in front of him. 

Bruce was just glad that Thor’s eyes held that unconditional love deep within them once more. And if Tony spied them walking back to the Tower hand in hand (after visiting a hotdog stand and finally feeling full) with a proud and somewhat self-satisfied gleam in his eyes, well, that was his own business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Trying my hand at drama, even if I'm most comfortable writing fluff and smut ;) 
> 
> Remember, concrit is welcome on all my works!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome on all my fics!


End file.
